


You Are Indeed Human

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [29]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Interaction, Mother and Son, Spoiler Potential, Worries, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Lisa needs to quell her son's doubts a little. It is hard for a halfblood to find their way in this world.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	You Are Indeed Human

Lisa found her son standing in front of one of the many windows of the castle, gazing into the distance, and looking somewhat disoriented. Since some nights, he had been behaving oddly, and now, she really wanted to find out what was going on. Even if her son was an adult by now, she still saw it as her duty to remind him, from time to time, that he could confide in her.

“Adrian.” She would always call him Adrian, even if he would sometimes insist on the name ‘Alucard’. She found that a bit silly, but she could respect his decision nonetheless. However, whenever it was time to go into mothering mode, she would call him ‘Adrian’ irrespective of what he had asked her to call him. “Please, you are standing there again. You are pondering something, I can see that. Why won’t you just tell me?”

Alucard looked caught off guard, but he finally sighed and shook his head. “Nothing, Mother. It’s just… I’m worried by what it will be like to wander amongst humans. I am not like them, so…”

Lisa stepped close to him and gently placed her hands on his cheeks. “Listen to me, Adrian. I know that you have your doubts, with the vampiric heritage that flows through your veins. But rest assured, you are just as much of a human as you are a vampire. Don’t think that you are not human, my son. Because you are. I know that it is hard for you to think about that, because you have two lines of heritage.”

Alucard leaned into his mother’s touch. She had a way of making him feel comforted and safe. Lisa Tepes was a truly outstanding woman. “Thank you so much, Mother. But I still… I have trouble to think about it like that. I see them looking at us with fear and hate all the same. How am I supposed to move amongst them?”

Lisa gently brushed his hair out of his face. “My dear Adrian… I don’t have an answer for that, only advice. In time, you will find humans that accept you just as you are. Even if there is so much hatred and suspicion about, there will always be someone who looks behind what is there and sees straight into the heart. It is those people you need to turn to.”

Alucard nodded slowly, and it would only be almost two years later that the full meaning of those words rang true in his mind.


End file.
